Stardust
by bestfanever
Summary: Shane goes searching for a fallen star, in hope that it will earn his loves attention. But everyone wants the fallen star! Who will win? I makes more sense if you've seen the movie Stardust. Smitchie.


**This is my third fic and I'm doing a camp rock version of "Stardust", you'll understand it more if you've watched the film, so here goes:**

**Shane POV:**

Hi! I'm Shane Gray, you probably don't know me though; know one does, I work at the village shop and I live with my father since I don't know who my mother is. I also have a huge crush on the prettiest girl in the village, Victoria, and I want her to be my girlfriend; but she doesn't think much of me.

It's night and I'm off to Victoria's house to go and ask her, I picked up a stone when I got there and threw it at her window; I heard giggling going on as she came to open her bedroom window, she had a huge smile on her face when she opened it, but when she saw me it disappeared.

"Oh, it's just you, did I leave something at the shop this morning?" she said.

"Um, no," I said back, "I just came to-"

I was cut off by a person walking down the path and yelling at me "Hey!" I turned around and saw that it was Humphrey, a person I go to high school with.

"What are you doing here?" Humphrey questioned, "Come for a death wish?"

Humphrey took out a sword and I picked up a stick to defend myself, he started attacking and I tried to defend myself; but I failed miserably and ended up on the street floor with Humphreys boot victoriously on my chest.

"You were always horrible at fencing in middle school, Shane," he said.

"Oh, Humphrey, get off him," Victoria said, then from her window where she was she turned to me and said, "Are you alright?" I nodded weakly and she turned away, closing the window behind her while giggling at me.

Humphrey left and I was still on the floor, so I picked myself up and started to walk home, feeling hurt and pathetic.

**The next morning…..**

I'm at work in the village shop and someone comes through the door and that someone is Victoria, she walked to the front of the line not noticing all the other customers there and started to talk to me.

"Good morning Shane, I would like a sack of flour, 3 pounds of sugar, some butter and ½ a pound of chocolate, please," she said.

While I was getting her stuff, I asked her, "Could I walk you home after school today?"

"No," she said, "but you may walk me home now, oh and can you carry my stuff."

"Sure," I said and grabbed her stuff and followed her out.

When I came back from Victoria, my boss fired me for walking out of my shift and I had to go home to get ready for school, I also had to break the news to my father. Since he wasn't home I started practicing by talking to the mirror.

"Father, I lost my job, no, Dad, I got fired," I tried saying, "Father, I-"

I was interrupted by my Dad who was standing behind me saying.

"….lost your job," he finished.

I turned around and said, "I'm sorry father, I failed you again, I'm so pathetic!"

He was going to say something, but I cut him off by saying.

"Do you even want to know what happened last night when I went to ask Victoria if she'd be my girlfriend, one word describes it all "horrible" absolutely horrible, father and you know why? Because I am so pathetic!"

"Come on son, nobodies perfect," he said, "Why don't you go back to Victoria and try again?"

Maybe I will.

**At Victoria's house (after school at knight)………**

I picked up a rock and threw it at her window, she opened it and sighed.

"Oh, Shane not again, if Humphrey comes-" she started.

"I've come to share a picnic with you," I interrupted while holding up a picnic basket.

She closed the window, and I gave up hope I was about to go away when I heard her door open and she came and linked arms whilst saying.

"You know it isn't my birthday until next week," she giggled, "Where are we going?"

"Near the Wall, is that okay?" I said.

"That's fine!" she said.

**I wonder how their little picnic date will go and what is The Wall, don't worry you'll meet the other characters in the next chapter. Review please!**


End file.
